


Talon

by Little1Monster



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little1Monster/pseuds/Little1Monster
Summary: Con un último chequeo Talon saca una pluma de su traje y la coloca en el cabello rojizo de la mujer. El mensaje era claro, como sus maestros querían que fuera.Talon irá por tu cabeza.





	1. Chapter 1

—Sonia Davis, la Corte de los Búhos te ha condenado a morir.

No hubo tiempo para ruegos inútiles. Un cuchillo fue atravesado en la garganta regordeta seguido por un gorgoteo doloroso. Luego todo fue rojo.

Sangre.

Talon está lleno de sangre, la sangre de la mujer, de la enemiga de sus amos. Un desastre carmesí y pegajoso en la alfombra, el gorgoteo seguía y Sonia no se rendía.

Talon volvió a clavar el cuchillo, esta vez atravesando todo el cuello hasta el otro lado, formaba un buen disfraz de Halloween. Una sacudida, un intento de arrastrarse y luego nada. Talon miró el cadaver, sus ojos veían sin ver. La imagen le trajo un cierto piquete en la memoria pero lo desechó de inmediato. Talon no era quien para tener recuerdos, él era un qué para ser poseído. Era un arma. Con un último chequeo Talon saca una pluma de su traje y la coloca en el cabello rojizo de la mujer. El mensaje era claro, como sus maestros querían que fuera. Talon irá por tu cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Talon no recordaba mucho de su tiempo antes de la corte, a él no se le permitía recordar nada. Podía decir que vivía en un lugar caótico, siempre en movimiento, siempre riendo.

Talon no reía.

Antes de ser rescatado por la corte, Talon no era nadie. Talon había sido escondido de la corte por muchos años, fue arrebatado de sus amos y señores. Su destino había sido ser el Hijo Gris de Gótica desde antes de su nacimiento, él sería el Talon de Talons, él sería el arma principal de la corte.

Si lograba vencer al actual Talon, por supuesto.

Los recuerdos eran peligrosos en los entrenamientos. De un momento a otro un ataque en específico podría hacerlo recordar un sitio frío pero extrañamente acogedor, una superficie suave a la cual caer cuando era vencido, sonrisas y consejos. Era hogar. 

Una vez le había hablado a uno de sus manejadores sobre sus recuerdos, sobre lo vívidos que eran. Fue re-programado, los pensamientos apenas salieron de él, por un tiempo. Pero luego volvieron y Talon no dijo nada, sospechaba que nada haría que esos recuerdos se fueran. Y él no quería, esos retazos de momentos vividos eran un ancla.

Y fueron exactamente esos recuerdos los que le dieron la fiereza suficiente para pasar todas las pruebas hasta llegar a la decisiva: matar al actual Talon.

Talon lo hizo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus encuentros con los vigilantes son intensos en una forma increíblemente rara.

Él no los busca pero ellos casi siempre acaban encontrándolo, especialmente el Murciélago, Batman, que siempre está con Robin. Talon se encontró una vez con Red Hood cuando iba a ejecutar a un jefe de alguna mafia local, el encapuchado puso resistencia pero al final Talon lo derrotó y se marchó sin mirar atrás 

Una experiencia similar sucedió con Red Robin, excepto que el niño lo había estado rastreando y dedujo su próximo objetivo. Fue un poco más difícil que los demás, considerando que éste si tenía un plan para agarrarlo, pero Talon no tenía debilidades conocidas por el enemigo.

La corte aún no le había ordenado acabar con el clan de los murciélagos, Talon escuchó que era porque Batman cumplía un papel muy importante en Gotham, mantenía a los villanos a raya y a los delincuentes suficientemente asustados como para pensar sus planes dos veces. Batman era el otro peso en la balanza y era necesario.

Hasta que la corte decidiera lo contrario.


	4. Chapter 4

Talon gruñó cuando Batman lo golpeó en el costado, sintió las costillas rotas curándose lentamente, volviéndose a su lugar, soldándose. La sensación no era su favorita, la curación acelerada no bloqueaba el dolor y Talon aún podía sentir las costillas rompiéndose y perforando un pulmón. Las astillas dejaron la carne de su pulmón para volver a unirse a su costilla y el proceso se repetía.

Talon fue entrenado para bloquear todos los sentidos innecesarios. El dolor debía ser reducido hasta ser una pequeña mota olvidada en el subconsciente de Talon. El entrenamiento fue duro al principio: los gritos ocasionaban más dolor, el dolor aún más gritos y el ciclo se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que alguien le cortaba la garganta. Al siguiente día volvían a intentarlo.

Por eso apenas se detenía cuando una bala perforaba su estómago o cuando la electricidad subía desde su pierna hasta paralizar por un segundo su ya muerto corazón. No vaciló cuando una espada lo apuñaló en el brazo o cuando el Batarang golpeó su casco. Daños superficiales, sangrado mínimo, aún no habían golpeado una arteria principal y Talon dudaba que lo hicieran. Eso lo mataría por unos buenos diez minutos después de que toda su sangre se vaciara y luego de eso podría regresar a la pelea pero eso ellos no lo sabían. Eran cautelosos, todos excepto Red Hood quien disparaba a diestra y siniestra.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo. Hood era demasiado confiado para su propio bien. La lucha mano a mano no era el fuerte de Red Robin. La arrogancia solía hacer que Robin fuera descuidado en sus saltos. Y mientras más pájaros iban cayendo Batman golpeaba más y más duro hasta el punto que Talon tuvo que apretar los dientes porque ‘demonios, Bruce, eso duele’. Y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza porque Batman, al contrario de su hijo, se hacía cada vez más metódico mientras las cosas iban de mal a peor. Ver a sus aliados caer uno a uno solo le daba más fortaleza para seguir luchando, era eso o derrumbarse sobre los cuerpos apenas vivos a sus pies.

Talon golpeó y acuchilló, fracturó y rompió, dobló y presionó. Él sabía cada punto débil en la glorificada armadura de Batman, cada grieta y costura. Puntos para tener más movilidad que, aunque útiles, eran debilidades que se podían explotar.

Lo último que hizo fue un golpe bien dirigido al cuello y entonces el Batman cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho y no volvió a levantarse.

Talon no fue enviado a matar al clan de los murciélagos, su orden fue volver directamente a la base después de condenar al nuevo financiador de hogares de Gotham. Un hombre que haría cinco mil viviendas y luego se las daría a la gente pobre que lo necesitara. Un buen plan pero amenazaba la paz que la Corte había conseguido, él fue eliminado. 

En el camino de regreso se encontró con una emboscada.

Caminó con extremo equilibrio entre los hombres derrotados en el suelo hasta detenerse sobre el más joven. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia a un lado cuando se agachó cerca del niño hasta quedar frente a su pecho. Talon acercó una afilada garra al símbolo en el pecho del niño y suavemente la tocó apenas rompiendo el borde.

—No lo toques—tosió una voz detrás de él. Red Robin.

Talon no hizo caso y siguió tocando la R amarilla. ‘Eres mi pequeño Robin’. Apretó la mandíbula y se levantó de inmediato. No miró atrás y por supuesto que no miró de nuevo al niño gruñon desmayado.


	5. Chapter 5

Talon era un mito que, aunque verdadero, era mucho más de lo que decían sobre él.

La rima de la que nace su leyenda hablaba más de la Corte de los Búhos, sobre sus riquezas y posesiones, sobre cómo vigilaban todo. Tres versos y al final se le menciona: enviarán el Talon por tu cabeza.

Y era eso, era la última línea, la última amenaza de la corte al mundo. Talon era el gran final, el gran miedo. Talon era el asesino de la corte, el verdugo del tribunal que, aunque necesario, era reemplazable por uno mejor.

Fue por eso que Talon tenía que matar cada mes. La corte traía chicos con potencial de la calle para entrenarlos y enfrentarlos frente al actual Talon. Era una lucha a muerte, generalmente rápida pero letal.

Talon ha estado en la corte desde hace casi dos años y durante ese tiempo nunca ha perdido una pelea. No contra otros aspirantes a Talon, no contra sus entrenadores, no contra sus víctimas pero son los vigilantes los que logran acercarse lo suficiente para hacer un daño real, como congelarlo.

Talon odiaba el frío.

Recuerda que nunca le ha gustado el frío, recuerda una fogata al aire libre y una vieja chimenea en una elegante sala. Recuerda utilizar traje con capa y guantes. Recuerda quejarse en los inviernos. Pero ahora era aún peor, a Talon antes solo le desagradaba el frío, ahora el frío se había vuelto algo mortal, un arma contra Talon.

Una debilidad que los murciélagos aprovecharon al máximo.


End file.
